IJ2: Characters (Part 1)
The character roster (by default) has 28 Characters, and each has their own set of special moves and powers/fighting styles. This is the first of 4 pages that will feature these Characters. Superman Story Origin: 'The Comic Book character that needs absolutely no introduction anywhere in the civilized world. As a baby on his native planet of Krypton, Kal-El's father: Jor-El was one of Krypton's leading scientists and has concluded that Krypton's core is unstable and Krypton itslef is heading for destruction, right before Krypton's final destruction, Jor-El has loaded Kal-El into a space capsule. For years, Kal-El drifted into space until his capsule landed on Earth and on the Kent family farm, raised by the Kents, Kal-El adopted Earth as his home and the name: Clark, he then discovers that the enrgy coming from the Sun gave him special powers, beyond anything on Earth. This made him ''"Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound" he is known on Earth as Superman. As he leaves for the city of Metropolis, Clark take son a job of a news reporter for Metropolis' newspaper company: The Daily Planet. 'Injustice: '''After being duped to believing that Clark's wife: ''Lois Lane was his arch enemy Doomsday (who killed Superman one time), Lois dies in the vacuum of space and Metropolis was nuked at the same time. Once he found that Batman's enemy: The Joker was the mastermind behind this situation, Superman kills the crazed criminal out of returibution. It wouldn't be long until he began his campaign to wipe the Earth clean of criminals and evil do-ers, because of this Superman forms his own Empire (called The Regime), but then Batman had help from Superheroes from a aprralel dimension and was defeated that that dimension's Superman. He was then incarcerated in a Red Solar Prison (which nullifies his powers), but as Brainiac invades Earth, he pleads to Batman for help as he's the only one who can stop him. But he may take this "uneasy alliance" he made with Batman to try to restore his Regime. Batman Story '''Origin: The Wayne Family is one of Gotham City's most prevelant families, Thomas is the city's most respected surgeon and Martha had great beauty and heart. One night they took their 5-year old son: Bruce to the movies, as the movie was over, they went to back alley to wait for their butler: Alfred Pennyworth. But they encounter a thief named Joe Chill who robbed and murdered Thomas and Martha, this would change Bruce's life forever as he swears vengence on his parents' killer. He spends his childhood achieving the perfections of the human body: physicially and mentally as he studied in Martial Arts, Stealth skills and Criminal Psychology, it wasn't until he was back home when he was startled by a large bat flying into his mansion, inspired Bruce decides to use this against criminals to strike fear into them. Thus, Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. 'Injustice: '''After Superman unknwoingly nuked Metropolis, Batman interrogates The Joker about the nuke, but Superman kills The Joker before he was given an answer. Since then, Batman tried to top Superman from killing criminals with his son: Damian Wayne (who is Robin) but Robin switched sides. Batman continued to fight against Superman and even formed his own rebel faction against Superman's Regime, after bringing in superheroes from a paralel universe, he was able to defeat Superman. Now, Batman's focus is to rebuild the World and take down any threat, but as Brainiac invades Earth, Batman has no choice but to release Superman from his Red Solar Prison and forms an "uneasy" alliance with his former friend. But Batman is trying to also plan for Superman's eventual betrayal and try to restore his Regime, can he stop Superman if this happens? Wonder Woman Story '''Origin: '''Her name is Diana: The Princess of her tribal race of women called ''"Amazons" as they live on a secluded island called Themyscira, she is known for her sharp fighting skills either it be unarmed or with a sword. She then realizes that her obigations aren't confined to Themyscira, she must travel to "The Man's World" to defend it from evil, she takes the name of Diana Prince and swears to protect the world with her skills. 'Injustice: '''Wonder Woman sides with Superman in his campaign to kill criminals, though she knows that Superman would love Lois even in death, she tries to console him and become more important in his life, but she continues to fight for Superman's Regime until she was defeated by the parallel Wonder Woman and is now outcasted from Themyscira and is no longer a Princess, but somehow she escapes and is now a follower of Superman's now fallen Regime. But as she makes a daring attempt to break Superman out of prison, Batman comes in and frees him. She now fights to defend Earth from Brainiac, but she is still loyal to Superman and will help him restore his Regime. The Flash Story '''Origin: '''A one time chemist Barry Allen was working with chemicals in his lab in his apartment during a thunderstorm, then a bolt of lightning came down onto his apartment lab, destroying it and making Barry drop chemicals he was currently holding, being exposed to the chemicals, he discovered that he can slow down time around him and can go at an Ultra Fast Speed. He became known as ''The Flash, The Fastest Man Alive. 'Injustice: '''As Superman formed his Regime, The Flash initially joined. He (alongside Shazam) became Superman's diplomats, but as Superman kills Shazam, he decides to leave the Regime and join Batman's rebel force, helping Batman and the parallel superheroes defeat Superman. The Flash still helps Batman in his campaign against Gorilla Grodd's society and eventually the invasion of Brainiac. Green Lantern Story '''Origin: '''Somewhere in the Universe, there live a strange race of beings calling themselves the ''Guardians of The Universe, dedicated to helping the sectors of the Universe, they formed what is known as the Green Lantern Corp. One time, one of the Green Lantern warriors named Abin Sur crashed landed on Earth, only to be founded by a US Air Force Pilot: Hal Jordan who tried to help the alien being, Abin Sur's ring has chosen Hal and thus making Hal the first Earthling Green Lantern. 'Injustice: '''Hal continued to be a Green Lantern for a while after Superman killed The Joker, but as Superman formed his Regime, he decides to abandon the Green Lantern Corp. and join the Sinestro Corp (by the former Green Lantern: Sinestro) and became a Yellow Lantern, but as the parallel universe Superman strips Sinestro of his ring, he surrenders to Superman and give him his ring, the parallel Green Lantern sends him back to OA and was incarcerated by the Guardians, for years he remained on OA but the Guardians gave Hal another chance and went through the trials of the Green Lantern Corp. to become a Green Lantern again, now wanting to fight for Batman's rebel force, Hal is determined to redeem himself and help Earth, even with the invasion of Brainiac. Aquaman Story '''Origin: '''The Half Bred who hails from Atlantis, Arthur Curry has royal Atlantean blood inside of him and has taken his father's throne, as being the King of Atlantis, Arthur also protects (known to Atlanteans) the Surface World. He has the ability to speak to marine animals and boasts superhuman strength an has superior fighting skills. '''Injustice: '''Aquaman joins Superman's Regime, though it is holted by the parallel Aquaman as he invades his Atlantis to find records on where they are, but as the attack on Matropolis failed by the Amazons (led by the parallel Wonder Woman) Aquaman decides to break his deal with Superman's Regime and he returns to Atlantis (vows to never return to the Surface World), reluctant to join the fight against Brainiac, the forces of Brainiac force Aquaman to ally with his former collegues. Green Arrow Story '''Origin: '''A seemingly carefree billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was on one of his Yauchts during a party when he fell overboard and was knocked unconscious, as he regained consciousness he swam to a nearby island where he perfected his skills of his favorite hobby: Archery (as his favorite story was Robin Hood), his newfound archery skills were put to the test as a group of drug smugglers invaded the island, he defeated the smugglers and decided right then to use his skills for justice. '''Injustice: '''The Green Arrow in Injustice 2 os the one from the parallel universe as the Injustice Green Arrow was killed by Superman. After Superman's Regime fell, Green Arrow decides to stay in the Injustice world and help Batman rebuild the world and defeat any threat to it. Manwhile, he was able to find Black Canary (his girlfriend) and marry her and now have a child of their own. He and Black Canary head to Gorilla City to face Gorilla Grodd and his society. Cyborg Story '''Origin: '''A High School student Victor Stone was at one time helping his father (a scientist at the S.T.A.R. Labs) on an experiment ons eomthing called a ''Father Box, but the experiment went wrong and it severely injured Victor, prompting his father to save him, with the technology of the labs he was able to save Victor, when darkseid attacked Earth, he saved a woman from Parademons and even absorbed their boomtube technolgy, thus he became Cyborg and became a part of a branch of the Justice League called Teen Titans. '''Injustice: '''As Metropolis was nuked, Cyborg decides to join with Superman and his Regime to make sure what happened to his fellow Teen Titans won't happen to anybody else. He too was incarcerated along with the other Regime followers, but was also released from prison due to Brainiac's Invasion of Earth. With his Neural Network technology, he can help bring Brianiac's computers down allowing the other Superheroes to stop Brainiac. Continued Here